tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:D-Squire
Gavin:on total drama bens 1st, vote with me for gerry Yep. :P --Nurse NIzzy! Who wants some CPR? XD 15:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm ok. :) --Nurse NIzzy! Who wants some CPR? XD 13:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) How about you? --Nurse NIzzy! Who wants some CPR? XD 14:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) The third challenge is up on Codmister's TDA camphamburgers and hot dogs too! ACK! Lets all have a barbecue?! *cries* 21:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) 5 or less. :) Hi. Welcome back to the site. 8D SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm still here. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) the 2nd elimination is up at my TDA camp- Codmister hamburgers and hot dogs too! Lets all have a barbecue?! 02:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Tone it down Its me Snowgirl Can you tone als crush on heather down Snowgirl57 20:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC)snowgirl57 My attempt at a camp is having its first song!-Codmister Hi![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well I haven't choose the people[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:13, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Umm...[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) How about...I got nothing..[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi D-squire, I'm Lindsay! Would you like to sign up for Lindsay's artsy Camp, the first.? -user:lindsaysbiggestfan It's simple, just find a pic on the TDI wiki and copy it onto MS Paint. Then take the paint bucket to paint your character.-user:lindsaysbiggestfan You just go to the total drama wiki. There you can select any character. Save it or Copy it. Paste it or Open it on Ms Paint. Then use the paintbrush tool to recolor it. I hope it is explained better. I gave you an example of a simple recolor. That was me.-User:lindsaysbiggestfan]] You should vote on TDH3... Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:05, November 18, 2010 (UTC) K...say you're quitting on the page then. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey? :D All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 23:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ...you know I had to go through your userpage before I could message you, right? XD Welcome back All around me are familliar faces, worn out places, 23:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) No I dont even know you? I just became a user this month User:Team E-scope Keep posting on the group please Survivor321 14:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey D-scope long time no see xD --NIzzy the Ninja knows, sees and XD 13:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) How long has it been a year? Time flies I guess :p--NIzzy the Ninja knows, sees and XD 16:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you start Total drama in new yorl city because we're all waiting for it to start if you host it that is Bobthehedgehog (talk) 21:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC)